ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Roxy
Roxy. (sometimes just written as kid) is the main villain protagonist in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes series. She join on the side of evil and fights with K.O., along with Radicles and Enid. Her employer is Mr. Gar, the owner of Lakewood Plaza Turbo and is in love with K.O.. Physical Appearance Tba Personality Roxy has an aggressive attitude as she tends to rough up anyone in her way and insults anyone including her brothers and sisters also insult hers for being the youngest in the family and getting what she wants her father james completely spoiled her and treat her like a princess of getting the most of the attention of the family however her siblings becomes afraid of her when she goes into her tsundere mood and when she gets angry she turns into a fiery demon monster. other than her attention she has Arachnophobia (fears of spiders) which it previously shows that she became afraid of spiders every since she was 3 and became afraid of mr. Cuddles the newest family pet as she have previously encounters of spiders that they have in the family with results of her rage killing them but shows that mr. Cuddles is a harmless spider. Roxy can also manipulate people including her family showing as showing her sweet persona to people to hide her dark evilness however she has a dangerous side to her personality as become hopelessly in love with K.O. and became obsession with and became jealous when he hangs around with Dendy and became a (Yandere) when goes into killer mood. However roxy becames more mentally unstable results of being too corrupted and possessive and obsessive over her Crystal that her grandmother got From Japan not realizing that she was possessed by a demon named China. Alter egos *Vicky Who is the dark side of Roxy who was locked up in her subconscious by her Father James who thought the Persona of her dark side was dangerous and ruthless she is very much like Turbo K.O. who is ko dark alter ego very much like him she desires Empire power and destructed which this form results in a relationship with him as three months has passed of the events of lord cowboy Darrell. *Ashley Ashley is Roxy's true self and alter ego when they became merge as one when she was on the side of the good however James had kidnapped his own family to turn them into evil causing a freak accident in the Delightfulization Chamber that everyone have permanent became evil however Ashley was still determined to fight for the good side which in her mind she was fighting another dark side to her personality however the effects became so strong immediately separate her and Roxy together coating their good sides and true self's to fell into a alternate world of Lakewood Plaza Turbo where her good side continue still fight for the good instead of evil. *Hissy Trivia * With roxy acting lovesick and insane over ko, there is a chance that her mother had love issues when her mom was with Mr. Gar (but broke up cost mandy not to get over their break up). * Roxy is base on berry from (fhfif) who is madly in love with bloo and tries to kill his best friend max * She's an amazing actress, a master of disguise, as well as a talented artist. *Roxy is bipolar * She can be best described as a Yandere, a Japanese term for someone who has a crush on another person and will kill whoever gets in the way for their crush. Her game include: ** Loves doing anything she can for Ko. ** Thinks ko is her boyfriend. ** flirts with ko Category:Villians Category:OCs Category:Female Characters